The virtualization of computing resources through the use of hypervisors like VMware's ESXi, Linux KVM, and Microsoft's Hyper-V allow users to multiply the value of their hardware investments by running several copies of popular operating systems (OS), such as Windows and Linux at the same time. This increased utilization, however, leads to the persistent problem of achieving and maintaining an acceptable level of performance. Indeed, VMware has stated that the majority of the calls into their support centers are performance related so detecting and preventing these issues is critical to the success of any product targeting these environments.
To deal with this issue, hypervisor vendors have provided a rich set of tools for analyzing performance on their platforms. Guest operating systems, such as the EMC Data Domain Virtual Edition (DDVE), also have scores of indicators. In the hands of a skilled analyst familiar with operational characteristics of both the platform and the application all this data can result in a successful resolution. Many users, however, would prefer to dispense with all these features and instead have an easier way to find out if things are working correctly and the cause of any potential or real problem.
What is needed, therefore is a monitoring process and user interface that quickly and clearly shows users whether or not the I/O needs of their applications are sufficiently satisfied in virtualized computing systems.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. EMC, Data Domain, Data Domain Virtual Edition, Data Domain Restorer, and Data Domain Boost are trademarks of Dell EMC Corporation.